Avenging the Avengers
by Soccer16star2015
Summary: The Avengers are missing and the world is under attack. A new era of Avengers must step up whether they are ready or not. Will they be able to become the next heroes, or will the world perish because of them?
1. Chapter 1

CH 1- Getting Ready

**Christa**

"What are you doing!?" Natasha yelled as she ran into see her daughter hanging upside down. "Christa, are you ok?"

"Yes Mom" The dark brown haired girl sighed. "I was just trying to do that move dad did when he jumped off the building and shot is arrow to swing around."

"W-where is your father young lady?" Natasha glared at the girl.

"What early today I was your little girl and now I am young lady? Being 15 is complicated." Natasha sternly looked at the girl. "He said something about making a hawk escape or something." Christa smirked.

"Agh," Natasha paced around with her hands on her hips. "So was he here with you?" She turned back to the dangling girl.

"Well duh. What you think I would just try an amazing totally awesome move without one of you with me?" Christa quipped with a grin. Natasha narrowed her eyes at her and sighed.

"I'll get you down then we need to find him so we can go to dinner." Natasha did a series of flips and jumps to reach the rope wrapped around Christa's foot.

"Ok be careful when you get untangled." She cut the rope. Christa flipped and fell upright on the ground. She was greeted by a hug.

"I'm fine." Christa reassured her mom.

"Yeah well, next time…actually let's not have a next time." Natasha smiled and Clint finally came in. She pulled away from Christa and gave Clint a death glare.

"I – I- I" He tried to say something but nothing came out. She waved her hand up to his face.

"Yeah just get ready so we can get going." Then she walked off. Christa elbowed her dad softly.

"Nice one dad." Christa smirked.

"Yeah let's just do what she says. I have to watch out now." He sighed and threw his arm around Christa's shoulders. "Come on. Need to work on your aim though." With a wide smile he led his daughter out the training room.

* * *

**Henry**

"Breath in" Bruce took a deep breath "Then breath out" He breathed out slowly and relaxed with his eyes closed.

"Ugh, Dad" A brown haired boy moaned. "This is soooo dumb." He sighed.

"You have to learn how to stay calm and keep your heart rate down, Henry." Bruce sternly said.

"But I can do that just fine." Henry whined.

"Yeah tell that to your mother's trampled flowers and the cracked pool." Bruce quipped.

"Fine" Henry sighed dramatically. The door opened to the room.

"Hello my boys." Betty greeted.

"Mom!" Henry jumped up "Please, take me with you. I'm dying." He begged with pleading eyes.

"Honey, you aren't dying. Suck it up and take it like a hulk." She softly laughed and kissed him on the forehead as he slid down to the floor. "You 16 year old boys are so dramatic."

"So what's for dinner?" Bruce asked as he kissed Betty on the lips.

"We are going out. So finish up the lesson and get ready." She walked back over to her bored son. "Come on, the sooner you finish the sooner we can leave." She winked at him.

"Sure thing Mom." Henry sighed and threw his arm over his face.

"Alright come on." Bruce ordered his son.

"Dad?"

"Yup?"

"You hungry?" Henry grinned at the growling of his father's stomach. Bruce sighed heavily.

"Yeah, come on. We will finish up later." He jumped up with Henry and they left.

* * *

**Rain **

A black haired woman came ridding up to Asgard on her horse. Dismounting she began to casually walk down the halls. Turning the corner she bumped into the blonde haired girl.

"Sorry Rain" She helped the dirty blonde haired girl with bouncy curls. "Have you seen your father?"

"Oh, you mean the guy that is supposed to be teaching me how to use my powers yet chooses royal duties over me?" Rain snapped at the tall black haired woman. "Yeah, he was just talking with mother in the throne room." Rain waved her hand and left with her sword. "See ya later Sif."

Sif walked over to throne room and could already hear the arguing coming through the room with the door closed. Sif hesitantly opened the door.

"You need to spend time with her." Jane paced back and forth.

"I'm trying." Thor snapped. "What?"

"Just me." Sif raised her hands in defense.

"Right, sorry. What did you need?" Thor took in a deep breath as Jane rubbed her forehead.

"You have been invited to dinner on earth." Sif grinned.

"Great" Jane said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Sif looked at them quizzically.

"Teen problems." Jane sighed.

"16 year old problems." Thor specified thinking of Rain. "Did they send a message?"

"Uh yeah, it's more of a meeting kind of dinner."

"Great" Rolling his eyes he turned around to look out onto the balcony.

"Alright, I'll go get Rain, Thor get ready." Jane ordered and went off to look for her daughter. She found Rain watching the soldiers training in the courtyard.

"Hey, we are leaving for dinner." She put an arm around the seemingly distressed girl. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll put on my jeans and grab a T-shirt." Rain pulled away from her mom and left.

* * *

**Anna**

"I still can't believe you found a way to time travel and bring me back to you." Peggy kissed Steve.

"You have been saying that for the past 16 years now." Steve widely grinned as they sat on the couch next to each other.

"I'm home!" A girl slumped through the door with a big backpack.

"Anna, how was music?" Peggy asked as she patted the seat next to her on the coach. The brown haired girl sighed dramatically.

"Well a class with immature and ignorant 15 year olds doesn't help me get anywhere." Anna fell back onto the couch. Steve let out a soft laugh.

"You are 15 aren't you?" He teased.

"Well, I guess. They put a lot more pressure on me though and they always ask what to do next, like I have any idea." The girl threw her hands in the air and leaned into her mom.

"Well then take charge." Peggy suggested as she wrapped her arms around the girl.

"I'm not a leader, I'm a follower." Sighing, Anna crawled out of her mother's grip. She turned around and faced her dad. "I'm not Captain America."

"Well, you're Captain America's daughter." Steve winked.

"Great, more pressure."

"Where are you going?" Steve questioned as Anna began to leave the room.

"My room" She kept her back to her parents.

"Well, get cleaned up we have dinner plans." Peggy got up off the couch and headed to Anna's room. Opening the door there were many instruments such as guitars and a keyboard.

"Why?" The girl whined with her face planted in her pillow.

"Because we have too, now get ready" Peggy ordered and shut the door.

* * *

**Adam and Tom**

The house shook at the loud explosion. Pepper jumped up and sighed. She then ran down to Tony's office and opened the door to all the smoke. A boy coughed and crawled out of the rubble in an Iron Man suit only smaller.

"Oh" He coughed "Hey Mom." He meekly grinned.

"Adam! Are you ok?" She ran over to the red haired 16 year old boy and helped him out.

"Yeah, but I think Tom needs the help." He pointed over to the corner where Tony and Tom lay still.

"Tony, Tom!" She ran over to the two guys.

"Oh, hey Mom." The black haired 15 year old boy sighed in a small Iron man suit. "It was Dad's idea." He shot a figure at Tony in his regular red Iron Man suit.

"What part of 'We are in this together' don't you understand?" Tony groaned. "By the way nice shot Adam." Tony smirked with thumbs up.

"Thanks Dad!" Adam jumped up.

"Tony!" Pepper snapped at Tony. "You let them use weapons! They are only 15!" She glared down at him.

"Pepper, honey, they need to learn at some point." He smiled. Adam came over to Tom and helped him up. Adam was greeted by a hard swat on the head.

"What the heck Tom!" Adam quickly grabbed the back of his head. Tom pointed at him.

"That was for the shot." He glared at his red hair brother.

"Enough you two," Pepper glared at them. "Now get out of those outfits." She began to walk up the stairs.

"Not outfits, their Iron Man suits!" Tony yelled up then smirked at the boys. "Alright do what she says." The boys sighed and they began to take their suits off piece by piece.

"So Dad what are we doing for dinner?" Adam asked as Tom waited at the door for them.

"Everyone is coming over." Tony sighed. They slowly made their way up the stairs to the dinning area that was now set up for eleven adults and the living room set up for 6 kids.

* * *

**I don't really know where I am going with this but I have a good idea what I want to go on as far as bad guys go, but if you have any suggestions just tell me. Also review would really help as far as continuing so review please. :) thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Tom and Adam were playing super Mario bros on the flat screen tv as dinner time approached. Adam was really just sitting there while Tom kept throwing the character over into the lava.

"Adam you have to actually play." Tom threw the Mario character over the cliff again.

"Dude, this is boring. I'm thinking about everyone coming over." Sighing Adam spread his self out over the couch.

"Oh yeah" Tom smirked "You mean Christa" he moved his eyebrows up and down. Adam shot up with anger.

"Shut up!" he growled at his younger brother. Casually laying back down he slightly grinned. "You won't say anything unless you want Anna to find out." A sly grin crossed his face.

"Fine" Tom glared then turned back to the game causing Mario to fall over one last time for a game over.

* * *

"I don't want to go." Anna whined as the car pulled into the Stark driveway. Peggy turned back at her daughter looking at her sternly.

"You will behave." She ordered.

"Aye Yi captain" Anna sarcastically saluted to her parents.

They parked the car and got everything settled. Steve opened the door behind his for his daughter then made his way to escort Peggy. Moaning, Anna slid out of the car. They rang to door bell and waited for a greeting. A small boy with black hair appeared.

"Hello" Steve shook Tom's hand.

"Hi" He turned his head over his shoulder and yelled "Captain America is here!" Turning back towards the family he smiled. "Ok, come on."

Steve and Peggy came in followed by Anna. Tom ushered Anna to follow him. Anna grinned at Tom and followed him into the living room where Adam lay on the couch.

* * *

"I can't believe you let her try that move!" Natasha snapped at Clint. "What out for that car!" She quickly yelled.

"You're distracting me!" He snapped back as he sped down the street.

"I'm distracting you?" She derisively turned to her husband. "She could have gotten hurt!"

"I didn't get hurt, can't we just drop this?" Christa optimistically tried. "I mean it's all done now and I promise I won't try it again."

Natasha contemplated the fault. 'One of us was with her' she thought to herself. She sincerely turned to her daughter with a soft smile then to her husband.

"Sorry" The word was softly whispered. Clint smirked.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I am not apologizing for caring." She crossed her arms as Clint softly chuckled.

They sped into the driveway and came to a forceful stop. Turning off the car, Clint grinned at Natasha's expression as Christa giggled. They approached the door but before they even had a chance to knock Adam was already waiting in the doorway.

"Hey Christa" He casually greeted watching in awe as the girls brown hair had a tint of red in the sunlight.

"Um, we are here too." Clint teased.

"Oh, yeah, hey Mr and Mrs. Barton, my parents are in the dinning room setting up. Come on Christa." Adam led the girl to the living room where Anna and Tom play Mario Bros.

* * *

The Banners soon arrived and Henry began to make his way to the door.

"Henry, be good." Betty encouraged as Henry nodded.

A bright strong light appeared in front of Henry and he stopped with a grin.

"Hello Bruce" The blonde haired man greeted.

"Thor" The two men shook hands as Betty and Jane greeted each other. Henry slid past the adults to Rain.

"Hey Rain" He greeted with a grin. Rain sighed.

"Hi Henry" She went back to watching her parents.

"So, how are you?" Henry shyly asked as he tried to start a conversation.

"Besides my Dad ignoring me?" She quipped "Nothing much." The mansion door opened. Appearing in the doorway stood Tony.

"What is my house to awesome to come into?" Tony proudly threw his arms up. "The kids are in the living room and everyone else in the dinning room." He ushered them in.

* * *

There were two couches and 4 arm chairs in the living room pointed at a large flat screen TV. Tom sat in an arm chair next to an arm chair next to Anna. Adam sat on one side of the couch with Christa on the other. Christa watched Henry and Rain come into the living room.

"Great" She rolled her eyes then glared at Rain. "You aren't going to try and electrocute us again, are you?" She spoke disgustedly.

"I'm not keeping any promises." Rain darkly responded. Christa shot up with anger. Henry and Adam jumped up between them as Anna and Tom watched.

"Knock it off. We don't want to make the monster mad." Adam glared at Henry.

"That's right" Henry coldly growled "You don't."

"Have you learned to control you're self at all?" Adam pushed Henry down. Right away Henry began to breath rapidly, but began taking deep breathes in and out.

"Hey, stop!" Anna pushed Adam back then turned to help Henry up.

"Anna, just go away." Rain snapped. Anna jumped up with a punch to Rain's face.

Soon everyone was fighting and trying to beat up the two girls. Anna had her father's genes allowing her to withstand the hits from Rain who was just like her father. While everyone fought, Tom quickly ran to their parents.

* * *

The teens continued to fight. Adam threw Henry into the wall, while Henry was still trying to calm down, but he was about to snap with anger. Rain and Anna were not having a regular girl cat fight, but an all out bash.

A well built stern man heard the commotion from inside the house. He fixed his eye-patch and strolled in. Following the noise her found the teens fighting.

"ENOUGH!" The stern masculine fierce voice ordered them. Suddenly the teens looked up and stopped.

* * *

Tom ran into the room where the adults set the food.

"What's wrong Tom?" Pepper sighed at the anxious expression on Tom's face.

"Everyone is fighting." With that all the parents ran towards the kids.

Once they arrived they saw the teens lined up next to each other as each one looked at their feet. Then they saw why, Nick Fury.

"Don't EVER let me see you all fight EVER AGAIN!" His voice shook the room and cause Anna to flinch. Tony slowly walked with a shocked face towards the cracked TV.

"What happened to the TV?" He sternly asked continuing to step over the tossed furniture.

"Tony" Pepper snapped angrily.

"Anna, what happened?" Steve scornfully crossed his arms at his daughter.

"Well-" She was cut off.

"Oh sure ask Anna just because she is 'Captain America's daughter'. She isn't perfect!" Rain snapped.

"Enough!" Thor thundered at Rain. Rain scowled at her father and crossed her arms.

Christa caught the disapproving glares from her parents. She could feel the eyes watching her hard and it was very uncomfortable. Adam kept his head down knowing he had disappointed his parents as well. Nick felt their pain. Henry had nothing he had done wrong. He stayed calm and did not fight back, instead he took in the punches.

"I think it's time for dinner." He sighed Heavily.

The parents glared one last time at their kids and nodded in agreement. They sat up dinner while the kids worked on cleaning up the living room with a supervisor, which happened to be Nick.

"This is your entire fault." Christa fiercely whispered at Rain.

"My fault!?" She whispered just a angrily back.

"Yeah, you were mean to Anna." She glared at Rain then took a glimpse at the quietly crying Anna.

"I said no talking!" Nick announced sternly. The girls stopped talking instantly.

Across the room Adam and Henry worked together on sweeping up some broken glass.

"Nice job controlling you anger big guy." Adam smirked. Henry looked up from the dust pan with a small grin. Just then Peggy came in.

"Ok, dinner is ready." Nick shot up with a grin followed by the kids. Peggy grabbed Anna's arm and pulled her to the side. "Are you ok?" She wiped Anna's teary face.

"Yeah" She shrugged and tried to make her way to the food, but was held back. "I'm fine." She reassured her mom. Peggy gave her a quick hug and led her to the food.

The kids were quiet the rest of the evening. They grabbed their food and headed back to the room to eat. They didn't say a word to each other; instead they stared at their plate. In the dinning room were the adults. While they ate more was occurring in the dinning room.

* * *

**So, hope your enjoying. The more reviews, the more I will write. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

"They can't keep fighting like this." Nick announced. "They need to learn to work as a team."

"But are you sure this is a good idea?" Peggy was full of concern.

"How are they supposed to work together if they don't even know how to eat together? They need training away from their parents." Nick continued to eat.

"We can train them. They don't need to be taken away." Natasha glanced at everyone then to Clint. "I have never gone against you, Nick, but this is our daughter and you are not just taking her away."

"Well, it is up to her."

"The hell it is." Clint snapped "We are still the parents and she is our daughter."

"You are not taking Anna either." Peggy sternly announced.

"Instead of having a conversation where you all continually disagree, let's try and get somewhere." Nick urged on.

"Sure, you're not taking the kids, end of story." Tony leaned back in his chair proudly.

"Sorry Tony, but it's up to you."

"Is this why you really asked us to have dinner here for everyone?" Pepper snapped. "So you could take the kids?"

"Look," Nick pointed at Pepper "We need to train the next heroes before something happens."

"So what, we mean nothing now? We will be there for our kids, so what's the big deal." Steve finally argued.

"Because, it might be too big for just the team Avengers."

"What is going on that you're not telling us?" Bruce narrowed his eyes at Nick.

"It's classified and I am not eligible to tell you. My mission is to train the kids." He sternly replied glaring at Bruce.

"You mean take them." Tony quipped. "From the ones who share the powers and help them; I don't see why we can't go with them."

"They work better alone. When they were cleaning up with me supervising, they actually got something done." Nick counter argued.

"I think we can all agree, no either way." Thor's deep voice thundered. Nick only shook his head.

"It's not up to you."

"You are really going to let kids decide?" Jane snapped.

"No, I intend to let them decide, and persuade them."

"You can't do that!" Clint jumped.

"You all belong to S.H.I.E.L.D, so do your kids." At this Bruce jumped in anger but was caught by Betty to calm him down.

"You take my daughter and you will regret it." Steve threatened Nick as he got up from the table. He headed to the kids followed by all the parents.

"Anna" He went over to Anna and held out his hand. "Come on, we are leaving." Anna took his hand quizzically but followed her parents with her mom on her other side.

"Christa, come on." Natasha grabbed Christa and led her out the door followed by Clint.

Henry followed his parents and waved to Rain as they soon left as well. Thor didn't have to say anything to order Rain to join him; she just got up and followed her parents as a flash of light took them back to Asgard.

"You're making a mistake!" Nick yelled at them as each family left. "Tony, you know we need to do this."

"Last time I checked I didn't work well with a team and neither do the kids." Tony shut the door in Nick's face.

Nick agitatedly sighed and turned towards his helicopter. He climbed in and took one last look at the home.

"So, what now?" An agent asked as they began to fly off.

"Wait"

* * *

"Mom, what's going on?" Christa sat on the couch watching her Mom and Dad pace back and forth in front of her.

"Why did you fight?" Natasha narrowed her eyes at the saddened girl. Clint crossed his arms and glared down at her.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for anything to happen." Christa pleaded.

"You don't fight unless you're in danger, or you let me or your mom handle it." Clint was firm. Christa burst into angry tears.

"Yeah right" She mocked. "Then where are you when I need you at school!? Where were you when they teased me, shoved me against the lockers, throw stuff at me and hit me!? Where were you!?" This shocked the parents.

They watched with wide-eyes as their daughter ran to her room and slammed the door. This didn't make sense. Christa was thin beautiful and was very smart and athletic. She always had a new guy crushing on her every week. Who was picking on her?

* * *

"Dad, why did we leave like that?" Anna questioned. Steve and Peggy avoided the subject.

"Why did you fight?" Steve firmly asked. "Where you in danger?"

"Well-I" She disappointedly sighed. "I don't know. I'm sorry, Dad." Sadly looking out the car window, she watched everything zoom by.

"No, that's not justice!" His voice rose. It caught Peggy off guard.

"Steve, she said sorry." Peggy tried to sooth Steve.

"How is she supposed to stand for justice if she doesn't even follow it?" Steve snapped.

"Well, maybe I don't want to stand for justice!" Anna angrily blurted out and caught her mouth with her hands. Both parents were quiet for the rest of the drive.

* * *

"Way to keep your temper down." Bruce complimented Henry.

"Thanks" Henry sighed with his head against the car window. Betty looked back at him.

"What's wrong honey?" She patted his knee.

"I wanted to defend my self or do something but I was too scared of loosing control."

"Well, that's good." Bruce encouraged. Henry got irritated.

"No, I wasn't able to do anything. I want to learn how to control it better to actually fight back." He snapped and began doing his calming exercises.

* * *

"Rain, where are you going?" Thor hollered at his daughter.

"Oh, so now you care where I'm going?" Rain angrily back talked.

"Rain" Jane tried but her daughter was too upset.

"No, I have tried to hard to get your attention and now is when you pay attention!"

"Don't raise your voice at me." Thor thundered as he approached the girl. Jane stepped in front of the two.

"Calm down." She turned to Thor "She wasn't the only one involved." Then to her daughter, but when she looked for her, Rain was already headed over the rainbow bridge. "Honey, wait" She ran after her daughter.

Rain was already crying. She was grabbed from behind and held in a tight hug by her Mom. Allowing the tears fall, she ignored her father's firm hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Adam and Tom watched ashamedly as their father examined the damage to the room. They kept their hands behind their backs and watched Tony with his arms crossed. Pepper was standing behind the boys with disapproval.

"The problem is" Tony began "Is that you knew it was wrong yet you continued to fight." He turned to Adam. He continued to stare at Adam while he said "Tom, you did the right thing by getting us and you are free to go."

Tom turned and was hugged by his mom, then she ushered him up to his room for safety.

"Adam, why?" Was all Tony could ask. Adam was quiet and gain Tony repeated. "Why?"

"I'm sorry." Adam whispered quietly.

"SORRY!?" Tony's voice was fierce and stern. "YOU DO NOT PICK A FIGHT!" Tom felt a tear and quickly wiped his eyes. "I TAUGHT YOU MOVES TO PROTECT OTHERS!" Adam felt hurt and angry.

"Then if your so keen on protecting others, why aren't you ever here for us to protect us!" Adam angrily snapped back.

"Adam, you do not disrespect your father." Pepper sternly ordered. Without anything else to say, Adam bolted to his room and slammed the door.

* * *

Each child of an Avenger locked themselves in their rooms. They each lay on theirs beds angry, sad and hurt. They continued to blame each other instead of taking the fault. They used to be friends and now they constantly fought each other. Each checked their cells and saw the once true friends' numbers in their contacts. Then they each saw a message from Nick Fury.

_I know you all have been having a tough time, but it isn't as bad as you think. S.H.I.E.L.D needs another team. Something is coming and we need your help. This decision is up to you. Be your own hero and who you want. Meet me in the park._

Each knew which park he was talking about. It was the park their parents took them too the first time they all met and became friends. They would play in the park while their parents talked.

Adam was all for it and began to pack his backpack. Christa didn't hesitate and began packing her things. Anna contemplated for a while as she cried in her pillow but soon she joined. Henry sat in his room meditating, but decided to join as well. Rain had a stronger phone that was able to get service in Asgard and also agreed.

* * *

There was a knock on Adam's door and he threw his bag under the bed. The door creaked open to Tom.

"What are you doing, Tom?" Adam anxiously asked.

"Are you going?" Tom softly asked. He watched Adam nod. "Then I want to come too."

* * *

**Ok, so review if you like it and want more. I might update if I get more reviews. Hope your enjoying :)**


End file.
